


Staying In

by Fluffyllama (Llama)



Series: Giving In [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Fluffyllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-S7, the gang are living in another hellmouth town. Follows on from <a href="http://www.refugeeblues.com/llama/?p=19">Giving In</a> and <a href="http://www.refugeeblues.com/llama/?p=143">Moving In</a> though it also stands alone just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying In

“I thought we were going to tell them tonight?” Xander whispered, even though there were at least two doors between them and the rest of the gang at that moment.

Giles threw his blood-stained clothes on the floor. “I’m not sure I can handle an apocalypse and a serious coming out conversation on the same evening,” he said, and held the shower door open for Xander to join him. He even managed a faint smile. “But we can always try the less direct route.”  
  
“ _Near_ apocalypse,” Xander corrected. It was probably wrong of him, but he loved it when Giles was tired and turned all vague on him. All his favourite fantasies started out that way, and had done for a long time; not surprising since for more than a year pure exhaustion had been the only time Giles had seemed even a little vulnerable to his charms.

“I do beg your pardon.” Giles turned on the spray, and Xander marvelled again how easy it was to just step under it with him, how his hand automatically slipped around Giles’ waist, how close he was allowed to get and still be certain of his welcome.

“So, less direct route, huh?” Xander pressed gently with his knee, nuzzled against Giles’ slippery wet neck. “Is that the one where I make you wait until everyone has gone home before I do this?” He let one hand trail up Giles’ inner thigh; felt the shudder under his fingers, the rough brush of hair, the hardening flesh filling his palm. He stroked, softly, because he’d seen the bruises coming up already across Giles’ body, matching his own, and god knows he couldn’t cope with any rough treatment tonight.

“Quite—” Giles swallowed, and shampoo dripped from his fingers where he grasped Xander’s shoulder now. “Quite the opposite.”

Giles’ hips rocked steadily, gently, and Xander gripped the head of Giles’ cock just tightly enough to feel every ridge and bump as it slid between his fingers. This was what Xander needed, Giles close against him, warm and alive, even if the hot water rained down on bruises and swirled pink down the drain. He was hard just from the feel of Giles’ breath against his neck, the scent of his shampoo, the rasp of his strong, hairy leg against Xander’s cock.

Giles thrust once, twice into Xander’s fist, and came, his fingertips hard on Xander’s neck and shoulder, and his groan loud enough to raise Xander’s eyebrows.

“Any louder and this could turn out to be the _more_ direct route,” he said, but Giles was guiding him out of the shower and pushing him towards the bed with an intent look in his eye, and even Xander knew better than to keep talking when he saw that.

“Just think of the look on their faces,” Giles whispered in his ear as he pulled Xander on top of him, and _wow_. If this was what the idea of being overheard did for Giles, Xander almost wished he’d left the door open.

Maybe next time.

“You guys were a long time,” Buffy said when they finally made it downstairs.

“We were very dirty,” Xander said, and the effort of keeping a straight face was worth it when he saw Giles’ lips twitch.

“Was someone moving furniture?” Willow frowned down at the scratches on her fingers as she poured out two more cups of coffee. “Because we could have helped. Well, Buffy could.”

“There was movement, and furniture was involved.” Xander looked at Giles. “But Giles had it well in hand, thanks.”

Giles took a mouthful of coffee and just raised innocent eyes above his mug, but Xander could _feel_ the grin from the other side of the room.

“There were groans, Xander.” Willow looked at him reproachfully. “Giles could have hurt himself moving heavy furniture around.”

Xander waited until Giles took another mouthful of hot coffee before he spoke again. “Would it make you feel better if I said we were just having sex?” he asked, and it was worth the punch on the arm from Willow for the splutter from Giles and the single moment of doubt in Buffy’s eyes before she threw a stake at him.

“I don’t know how Giles puts up with you,” Buffy said, and slipped her shoes back on. “We’re going to meet some of the others in town now we’re cleaned up a little – the obligatory post-near-apocalypse party is always my favourite part.” She stood up and pulled Willow to her feet, though Willow looked rather less enthused. “You two coming with?”

“Er, I think I’ll be remaining here,” Giles said, sitting on the couch rather gingerly. Xander wasn’t sure how much of it was the bruises and how much was Xander-inflicted, but he’d enjoyed his part in the inflicting a great deal.

“Yeah, count me out as well.” Xander moved to sit beside Giles and slung his arm around his shoulders. “I think I’ll stay here with Giles. Maybe see if he wants to have some more of that smokin’ hot sex later on.” He wiggled his eyebrows in what he hoped was a suggestive way, and grinned at them both.

“You’re so weird,” Buffy said, and Willow just shook her head at him as she closed the door behind them.

“You know we’ll have to have that coming out talk with them eventually,” Giles said, pulling Xander down against his chest and settling him comfortably.

And yeah, Xander knew that. He was even, in a strange way, looking forward to it.

But for now, staying in suited him just fine.


End file.
